


Fox - random chapters

by Zuzanny



Category: Original Work
Genre: I just haven't typed it all., Kidnapping, Murder, Stalking, Torture, author does bad things to favorite characters, bad stuff happened to Fox, based on dreams i had, building enhanced soldiers, chapters hare are only part of what I have actually written, experimentation on teens, fic from mid 1990's, he's trying to "just get over it", pluging computers into brains, written as a teen... and you can tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny
Summary: Fox was kidnapped shortly after moving to a small town and experimented on. He "escaped", and now THEY want him back.





	1. Fox on the road

Fox Lancaster Fic

Fox on the Road

by Zuzanny

Fox ran through the thick shrubbery on the slope beside the high way. The branches scratched and cut, but he didn't notice in his blind panic and in the dark. Not far behind him was Jellybean, one of Shimrock's hench men, and Fox definitely didn't want to be caught by him. So he ran, his heart was pounding and he was gasping for every breath. His head span with every jolting step. He could see the cars' headlights as they zoomed past just meters below, but was too scared to go down and flag one in case one of THEM was aboard.

He slowed to a panting walk and looked behind him. Jellybean was gone. Fox hoped for good. He used his enhanced sight to make sure. The only warm blooded creatures in that direction were some birds, a cat, and a couple of dogs.

Suddenly something crashed down beside him. A big red blob that became Jellybean when Fox dismissed the sight, lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. Fox cried out and fought hard, but Jellybean pinned him down and began punching him in his face.

Fox wrapped his legs around Jellybean's shoulders and pushed him back, then jumped up to run. Jellybean grabbed onto his jacket. Fox slipped out and continued his run. Sweat and blood smeared down his face.

Before he knew it he was screaming, "Help! Help! Someone help me!" as loud as he could. But Jellybean was on him again, grabbing his arms and punching him. Jellybean tried to stop Fox from screaming by covering his mouth with his hands. Fox grabbed hold of Jellybean's fingers and bit as hard as he could.

"Aaargh!" Jellybean bellowed and threw Fox away, making him tumble down the slope, rolling through the twiggy trees, until he lay on is back down on the road in the emergency lane. He rolled over and spat out blood from Jellybean's fingers, then staggered to his feet only to fall again. Pain shot through his right ankle when ever he tried to stand. Jellybean was now thundering down the slope after him.

Fox crawled out onto the road in some attempt to get away. A car screeched to a stop with him cowering in the headlights. Jellybean stopped his thundering chase and hid in the bushes as a man stepped out of the car. Other cars just kept going past them. Fox whimpered and shuddered as the man bent down towards him.

"Now what have we got here?" He said in a kind voice. The rest of his family was in the car looking out. "Are you okay?" He helped Fox up.

"Jellybean!" Fox screeched pointing into the bushes. "It's Jellybean! He's after me! You've got to help me! PLEASE help me sir! Please help me, please help me, please help me!" The man could see Fox had been badly beaten and was scared. Scared of something out... there. The man stood to full height and looked directly at Jellybean in a way that stopped Jellybean from even wanting to continue the chase.

"Don't worry," The man said without taking his eyes away from Jellybean's. "He can not hurt you now. You are safe."

He helped Fox into his car, seating him behind the drivers seat. Fox drew his legs up close, rocking back and forth, until the man continued driving. Fox and Jellybean watched each other as they were separated. Only when they were a good distance away did Fox breath a sigh of relief. The two kids sat as far away from him as possible. The man watched him from the rear view mirror. The wife turned around to look at him.

"So. What's your name?" She asked.

"I-I... I-I... I'm..." She could tell he was having trouble. "They... They called me Talyn. But I'm... That's not my name. It's not."

"What is it then?"

"I can't think... I don't know." Then he cringed and drew a sharp breath. His foot was throbbing with pain, and blood was beginning to fill his shoe. "Please, where am I? Am I any where near Samile?"

"Gosh no, Sonny. We're clear over the other side of Hazelhurst." The man said. "Is some thing wrong? You look like you're in pain."

"It's just my foot... It's nothing."

"Mummy!" One of the kids cried. "He's bleeding!"


	2. Fox in Maths Class

Fox in Maths Class

Samantha sat staring at the clock on the wall above the black board, leaning with her chin on her hand, listening to the seconds tick past. In a few more minutes the bell would go and it would be lunch time. Lunch time on the last day of school. Tonight they'd be out of there until the new term, and she would go down to the new cafe in town: 'the Squishy Bubble.' Tomorrow she would be starting her first day there earning lots of money. Well, more than she got for her allowance, anyway.

She looked across at the desk beside her, to her best friend Fox. He was staring out the window looking very pale and depressed. She had noticed that he always looked like that now. He had never been the same since he disappeared him self for a couple of weeks. Now he pushed himself much harder than he used to, which was pretty hard in the first place, and when asked why, he just said that he wanted to be sure of the world around him, and to do that one must be able to know it.

Sam was worried about him.

When he wasn't pushing him self, he went into depressive broods that seemed to affect every one around him. Sam looked out and saw the sky was grey. She sighed. The class was silent and finishing off their maths work that she had already finished. She started to draw in her diary. Pretty boring.

Fox gasped sharply then put his hand up. "Sir!" He cried urgently. Mr. Char, their maths teacher, raised his head and looked at Fox disdainfully.

"Yeah?"

"I've got to go. NOW!"

"Why?"

Fox was on his feet and basically leaped the table tops to close the distance between them. Some of the kids giggled when he did this. Fox whispered something into Char's ear and nodded when Char gave him a wide eyed look.

Char then closed his eyes slightly. "Can't it wait until the bell?"

Fox gave him a horrified look and backed towards the door. "No it can't wait!"

Char sighed. "Go then." Fox was dismissed with a wave of his hand, and then ran out of there like all hell was chasing him. Some more of the kids laughed, until Char gave them dirty looks, then they shut up.

The bell went and every one packed up then most of the class stampeded away. Char called Sam and a few of Fox's other friends to stay behind. Nick, Terry and Torie groaned. Sam stayed quiet. None of them enjoyed Char's company all that much.

"Will this take long, Mr. Char?" Nick asked. "There's this girl I have to get one of my text books back off."

"You'll have all the rest of lunch time, mister Contalliss." Char hissed. Nick grumbled to him self. "I need to talk to you all about Fox. You're all friends with him, aren't you?" They all nodded. "How long have you known him for"

"Just since he came here." Sam said. The others were the same.

"Hmmm." Char considered this. "So you wouldn't really have known what he was like before he came here, and if he's any different now?"

"What's this about?" Terry asked suspiciously. "You sound like you think he did some thing wrong, or something."

"No, I don't think HE himself did something wrong, I just wanted to know if you thought he was acting a bit... differently. In any way."

"Well, he has been kind of depressed lately. I don't think I've seen him smile since he came back from... where ever he was." Torie said.

"And he does push himself a lot harder than he used to." Terry added.

"Has he spoken about where had been or what happened to him to any of you?"

They all looked at each other blankly and shrugged and shook their heads. Mr. Char sighed.

"Why?" Torie asked.

"Because I'm worried about him."

Nick snorted.

"I know I don't always act like it, but I do actually care about the kids in this school, and I want to know if any one is trying to harm any of them in any way. That's why I need you to watch him for me. See if he talks to any strangers, and accepts things from the wrong sort of crowd. You know."

The kids were horrified.

"You want us to spy on him?!" Nick cried.

"I didn't say that," Char tried to explain, when someone came calling-

"Mr. Char! Mr. Char!" a younger kid burst into the room.

"What is it?"

"Come quick Mr. Char! There's been a fight! Someone's hurt bad!" Mr. Char launched out of the room, the kids following.

"Show me!" He ordered the kid.

They ran outside and stopped at the front staircase of the main office, which was close to the front gate, where a crowd of kids had gathered. He pushed his way through the kids and found Fox lying at the on his side, blood pooling beneath him. There was blood splashed ever where. Some of the bricks of the wall at the top of the stairs were indented, like something hard had slammed into them. A year seven girl was shrieking loudly. Char fell to his knees and rolled Fox onto his back to check his life signs. The blood was coming from a large cut onthe back of his arm, just above his elbow, and from a cut on his forehead. The side of his face and shoulder were going blue with bruising, but he was alive.

Char looked around. More people were gathering closer. Even some teachers, who had been helping to keep the crowd back were starting to push in. "What happened here?" Char demanded. "Did any one see what happened?"

Apparently nobody did.

Fox moaned and sat up painfully. Char looked back in surprise.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Fox gave him a blank look, then saw the girl who was crying. He jumped to his feet and the crowd parted for him. "Stacey! Are you okay?"

She saw him and rushed to his arms, sobbing wildly. Char stood, towering over the kids.

"Did they hurt you?" Fox asked full of concern. Stacey sniffed and shook her head. "Good." He smiled weakly, then started to sway. Mr. Char was there and caught him when he fell. "You've got to protect Stacey, Char..." He breathed as he was carried off to sick bay. Stacey was escorted by one of her female teachers to the office. The crowd also followed. Mr Char turned his head and growled at them and they scattered like whipped dogs. Only Sam, Nick, Terry and Torie were left following. But they had to wait out side.

In the sick bay, Char laid Fox on one of the beds and went to the cupboard to get out some bandages. The sick bay lady was away that day. Fox lay holding his arm and gritting his teeth.

"An ambulance is coming." Char told Fox as he handed over an ice pack to hold against his head and started to clean his wounds. Fox's eyes shot open wide at the mention of the ambulance.

"It's only a cut." Fox said wildly. "Well , as few of them, but they'll heal!"

"Have you had a look at your face? Take your shirt off, I want to see how bruised you really are." Fox obeyed slowly and reluctantly. Char saw that the bruising was worst around his collar bone, which looked like it was beginning to bleed now too, and that there were curious marks on the back of his neck, and old long criss-crossing scares striped over his back. He decided to ignore them for the moment. "What happened out there?"

Fox faltered, putting his shirt back on. "I guess I fell down the stairs."

"Nasty." Mr. Char obviously didn't believe him. "Did I mention the police were coming too?" He almost sounded like he was having a conversation.

Fox groaned.

"Something wrong with that?"

"I -I... Why are they coming?"

"To find out what happened."

"I told you, I fell down the stairs."

"Says you. But I think other wise"

Fox leaned on his good hand to sit up. "I can't talk to them." He warned firmly. "And I can't go to the hospital, either."

"Why?"

"Because that's the way it is."

"You refuse?" Char was aghast.

"It's not necessarily a personal choice." Fox said quietly, but Char heard it.

"You can talk to me, you know." He soothed.

Fox smiled in an amused way and shook his head. "Don't try to act amiable, Char. I know all about you. They know about you too. All about what you're up to here at the school."

"Oh really?"

"They know every thing about your... little hobby. You've got to be careful Mr. Char..." He looked up through pleading eyes. "They said I'm not allowed to talk to anyone. "

"Who are THEY?"

"I don't know. I need to rest now..." His voice was drifting away as he slowly lay back.

"Tell me who they are, Fox."

"I just... need a few minutes... to..." He fell quiet, visibly relaxing. Mr. Char waited a few moments, but then he realized that Fox had just passed out and leaped to his side.

"Fox! Open you're eyes if you can hear me! Wake up! FOX!"

Sam opened the door. "Sir, the ambulance people are here." She saw Fox. "Is he all right Mr. Char?" The ambulance officers entered the room carrying first aid kits, and another wearing dark glasses. They checked Fox out and looked at his wounds. All except for the one with dark glasses. He stayed towards the back, quietly.

"I thought you said these were deep cuts." The first ambulance man called to Char.

"They are-" He looked and swore. "What the hell is going on around here?! He was bleeding like there was no tomorrow a few seconds ago!"

"Looks like a concussion." The second one announced looking in Fox's eyes with a pen light. "How'd this happen, you know?"

"Not really. He says he fell down the stairs, but I don't think so."

"Me neither."

"It's not possible. Not with these kind of injuries." The first man said.

"He's conscious!" The second ambulance officer said. All heads turned to Fox. He looked straight at the man with the dark glasses and paled. "It's all right kid, we're here to help you." He said each word slowly.

Fox tried to sit up but was pushed down by strong hands. "There's nothing wrong with me!" He shrieked struggling. "I'm not telling you anything! Let me go!" He started kicking and punching wildly.

"Hold him down before he hurts himself!" The second ambulance man ordered.

"Don't you mean before he hurts us?!" The first one yelped as Fox struggled harder. It was difficult to keep any part of him at all on the bed, let alone all of him. He kept yelling and shouting.

"Calm down Fox!" Mr. Char soothed, but saw the pure terror in his eyes as he struggled, which made him wonder... "Let him go!" He ordered.

"Are you crazy?!" An ambulance man cried.

"No, but I will be soon. Look at his eyes, can't you see how scared he is?"

"But-"

"Just let him go!"

They did as Char ordered, and Fox scrambled up on the end of the bed, crouching with his back against the wall, looking more like a wild animal than a human. He glared past the three men that had been holding him down, straight at the one with the glasses. The man with the glasses stood at the opposite end of the bed standing in a defensive manner. They glared at each other for some time with out blinking.

"Fox-" Char waved his hand in front of the kid's face.

"You wanted to know who "they" are, well, HE's one!" Fox pointed, and Char turned to look just as the man in the glasses threw himself across the bed, reaching violently out for Fox. Fox sprang out of harms way and bolted out the door. The man with the glasses lunged at him again, pushing him in the back and knocking him to the corridor floor. Sam, Terry, Torie, and Nick all stood gaping. The ambulance men and Mr. Char raced through the door and attempted to part the two, who were rolling around on the floor in a way similar to a cat fight, but were all knocked away. Fox punched the man in the face, and his glasses went flying, revealing glowing red eyes. The others stepped back in horror. The man who had the glasses had his hands around Fox's throat and was squeezing. Fox tugged at the man's arms but couldn't free himself. Again the other men attempted a rescue, followed by the kids, but none of this worked. Fox was visibly weakening, the man smiled, a thin smile.

Sam noticed something happen to Fox's eyes while she was beating at the man's back. The pupils were beginning to change colour, become brighter, almost reddening. At the same time, the man was strangling him and he was on the verge of passing out.

"Nouagh!" He cried with his last breath, then relaxed. They all stared in horror. This 'ambulance officer' had just murdered a kid in broad day light, among witnesses, that couldn't stop him! Torie fainted dead away, everyone else stood gaping. The man still loomed over his victim, smiling in a satisfied way. The boy stared with empty blue eyes, skin pale, bruising all over his neck and face. An expression of pure terror.

The man sat up, and didn't even look at the witnesses. He was only distracted by the sound of approaching police sirens. He didn't notice Fox's faceal expression soften and relax. The eyes closed, and the terror look left him. Sam was stupefied. The man went to stand, to leave, when Fox's eyes snapped open, revealing glowing red eyes.

"He's a zombie now!" Terry gasped.

Fox grabbed the man's wrist and twisted, snapping, bringing the man's attention back to him. Fox moved from beneath and threw the man against the wall, very hard, then jumped to his feet, falling into a defensive position. The man did also. They circled each other, unaware of any one else in the world. They fought hand to hand. Punching, kicking, blocking, jumping back and forth. It was almost like a dance. It went on for some time until The man pulled something long and thin out of his own, broken wrist skin. It was a kind of knife. He didn't bother slashing it around like they do in the movies, or like he was trying to scare someone. He just held it ready.

Mr. Char came jogging over with the two police officers. "That was pretty amazing, for someone who had just fallen down a flight of stairs."


	3. Fox at the Cafe

Fox at the Cafe

Fox walked behind Sam and Kelly on the way to the 'Squishy Bubble'. As the two girls chatted together about music and ice skating, Fox stared blindly into the night air ahead. Kelly was excited. It was the first night she had ever been to where her big brother hung out with his friends. Usually Fox would of been annoyed with her constant bounciness, but tonight he didn't seem to care. At first Kelly thought he was just ignoring her, but when she accidentally/purposely bumped into him and he didn't even notice, she began to wonder at her brother's sanity. For the last week (after the month when he'd gone missing), she'd notice funny little changes in his personality. She hadn't taken any notice of them because their mum said he'd been traumatized, but now she began to think. What if it wasn't even her brother she'd bumped into? What if it was a robot sent back by the kidnappers to delay suspicion? How long before this fake Fox would murder her and her parents in their sleep? And where was her real brother? When would they find his body in a ditch or floating face down in the swamp?!

She had been thinking about these things so deeply that she stopped walking and Fox bumped into her.

"Sorry." He said quietly. Kelly let him pass so she could watch him. Another thing she noticed was how he was limping on his right foot. He refused to let any one touch it. She had noticed that he refused to even acknowledge that his foot was hurt. Kelly saw that Sam had observed this too. Sam also was watching Fox with a strange look on her face.

Trying to remove the sudden silence, Kelly continued to chatter about ice skating.

"By the way you talk about skating," Fox said over his shoulder. "I'm surprised you haven't conned Mum into letting you in next Olympic try outs." Kelly beamed.

"What about you Fox? I've heard you're almost as good at skating as you are at running." Sam also grinned. Until Fox visibly winced. "What's wrong."

"Hurry." He whispered looking around, then setting a faster pace. When Kelly began to fall behind, he picked her up and carried her on his shoulders. He was constantly watching the road.

They darted around a corner and entered the brightly lit cafe' filled with delicious smells. Fox carried Kelly over to the booth down the back where Nick, Terry, Torie, and Lisa were seated with some drinks on the table, and let her down. Kelly grinned widely and Fox ordered her and Sam a chocolate milkshake each. He sat on the outer seat beside Sam quietly. He was no longer in such a strange hurry, but Sam could feel his Ill at ease. He tried to hide it by keeping a smile on his face, but she could tell. She'd taken to noticing these little things since his disappearance.

Lisa and Torie were quite taken by Fox's cute little sister. They talked excitedly about their favorite actors and t.v. shows, while Nick and Terry stood around the juke box listening to music. Fox and Sam sat watching Kelly with smiles on their faces.

"Isn't she great." Fox whispered to Sam. "You wouldn't believe how much I missed the little terror."

"She means a lot to you. Doesn't she." Sam whispered back. Fox nodded.

"If those scumbags ever found out about her, I don't know what I'd do."

"Scumbags?"

"Not here." Fox replied signaling over to his sister. Sam slurped her milkshake.

Out side a car stopped and four people stepped out. Fox saw them enter the cafe' and paled. "Kelly, get under the table." He whispered through his teeth.

"Why?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" Lisa agreed.

"For your own safety. DO IT!" Kelly slid between the girls and hid among their feet. Fox stood up and backed away into the other corner.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered as the people began to order.

"You don't know me okay." He said as he sat down at another booth on his own.

The girls watched as the three men and a woman came and sat in the booth with him. The woman sat beside Fox and put her arms around him. He shrunk away and refused to look at her. Sam felt a hint of jealousy burn her cheeks as she glared at the seductive snake known as Shimrock. The men were; Jelly-bean, Letech, and Gorra. They were talking to Fox with low voices.

"I don't like this." Torie leaned forward.

"Neither do I. But what can we do?" Sam hissed. She could see Fox was terrified. He was pinned in a corner, a bad move on his part, and was really shaking.

"We know that you have a sister," Shimrock whispered into his ear. "We could take her as well. If you you don't cooperate, that is." Fox turned to her. "Her name is Kelly. She goes to Samile primary school, grade five to be exact. I understand she enjoys ice skating. She would be an excellent addition to our project. Don't you think?" Fox shuddered and shook his head. From under the table, Kelly saw Shimrock grab hold of Fox's arm and forcibly inject something into his wrist. The men looked on amused with themselves. "So we have an understanding?" Shimrock smiled coldly. Fox nodded stiffly.

Shimrock patted him on the back and stood. The men did also, then followed her out with a confident walk. Fox sat staring at his bleeding wrist. The girls rushed over. Fox looked at his sister fearfully, then at Sam.

"Are you alright Fox?" Kelly asked with a worried tone. "Did that mean lady hurt you?" Fox blinked his eyes a few times. He was finding it hard to keep them open. Kelly firmly help his bleeding wrist.

"They've found me again." He said dreamily. "Kelly's in danger. Must... keep her... safe..." Fox's head hit the table top with a loud thump. Every one in the shop turned to look. Fox slowly lifted his head, and weakly rubbed his head where he hit the table.


	4. Fox and Sam talk about sex

Fox and Sam talk about sex

"Did I... hurt you?" Fox asked Sam sheepishly. "You know, at the party?"

Sam considered carefully. "No... Not really." She replied. "I mean, at first it hurt, but it's always like that the first time I'm told."

He flinched.

"But after that, it was... nice." She smiled at him, running her fingers affectionately over his chin. "I can see how all those girls I know are pregnant by now." She chuckled to her self. He looked like he wanted to say something, but stayed quiet, so she continued. "I'll tell you something, when I went down stairs and walked into your Mum, I was so embarrassed! I could feel my face go red all over, and I was sure she'd be able to tell. But maybe I was just being paranoid."

"Maybe not." He whispered. "She found out some how. She blasted me something shocking after that. That's why I went out with...with..." He faltered, and turned away from her, shaking.

"Hey," Sam soothed, placing a comforting arm around his shoulder. "What's wrong?" He looked at her with eyes that were so full of pain that it almost made her cry too. She pulled him into a bear hug. "You can tell me, you know. I won't tell any one." She was surprised to feel wetness against her cheek. Tears. She only heard what he said because he breathed it into her ear.

"They... hurt me." He said, then began sobbing into her shoulder. Sam's eyes widened with astonishment, and squeezed him harder. "My God, my God," He whimpered amid sobs. "Why did they do this to me? What was the point?! Why did they do it?"

She had known that he had gone through something terrifying, but he had refused to let any of his friends know what. She felt like she was way over her head here, but also in some way she felt honored that he deemed her close enough to trust her with this. "I don't know." She whispered, rubbing his back while he clung to her. She waited for him to continued talking, but instead he calmed down, taking deep breaths. Still he clung to her. "Does any one know?"

"No." He said quietly, then stiffened. "Yes." He pushed away from her and rubbed his face, shaking his head in a confused way. He concentrated, then looked up at her with a revolted look on his face. "They made videos! And they took photos! I remember the flashes!"

"Bastards." Sam hissed vengefully.


End file.
